Five Points on a Pentagram
by NeuwroticMadam
Summary: While looking for a protection spell, Sabrina discovers a cousin she never knew about. After years of running, Lucinda Spellman never imagined she would be teleported back to Greendale to face her family and her past. *slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note: New to the fandom but I had a little idea I wanted to play with. Not set in any particular part of the show, slightly AU.

Chapter One

Another day, another demon. A group of Father Blackwood's supporters had decided to take aim at the Spellman family. It started with a few curses. But it had escalated to the point that demons were being summoned, demons that were almost too powerful for the Spellmans to ward off. Almost.

While Ambrose and Aunt Hilda tried to figure out just who was behind the matter, Sabrina and Aunt Zelda were busy in the library as they looked for a spell powerful enough to protect them.

"Auntie Zee, what about this one?" Sabrina asked as she held up the page for Zelda to study. "This looks like it could do the trick."

"It could," Zelda pondered. "But it requires five witches from the same family to perform it in order to make the pentagram. We only have four."

"Surely there's another Spellman we could ask to help us?" Sabrina pressed.

"None that would be here in time to do us any good." Zelda answered matter of factly.

Sabrina nodded, though she wasn't going to give up that easily. She knew the Spellmans were a powerful family of witches. Surely there was at least one out there somewhere willing to help them?

Sabrina decided to look through the books of family history. Death, birth, and dark baptism records were all kept together over the course of centuries. Sabrina sifted through them, looking for the most recent Spellman prior to her. The last dark baptism was that of a woman named Lucinda Spellman, taking place March 15, 1964. Sabrina searched through the records and found no death certificate which was a good sign. She continued sifting through the documents and found Lucinda's birth certificate.

Name: Lucinda Blair Spellman

Date of Birth: March 15, 1948

Born to Zelda Spellman

Sabrina continued to stare at the document in disbelief. Why would Aunt Zelda hide the fact that she had a daughter? What had happened between them to cause Zelda to think that they couldn't call on her for help? If Sabrina called on her for help would she even answer?

Sabrina decided it was worth a shot.

After helping Ambrose and the aunts with casting the nightly protection spell, Sabrina took the documents up to her room and searched for a spell that would help her make contact with her estranged cousin.

"Of all the Spellmans abound,

I call on Lucinda Blair,

Once lost, now found,

To here from there"

"Where the Heaven am I?" Sabrina heard a voice behind her.

She turned and saw a young woman, maybe a few years older than herself, standing in a black satin nightgown with a sheer red robe trimmed with feathers. Her hair was piled into a voluminous bouffant, her eyes were lined in sharp black wings and dark red lipstick stained her lips.

"Lucinda?" Sabrina asked.

"Most people call me Luci, but yeah. What can I do ya for?" The raven haired woman shrugged before sauntering over to Sabrina's bed and taking a seat, her posture never falling.

She pulled a cigarette out from her robe and leaned over a candle as she lit it. She took a long drag as she slid her cigarette holder over her finger and clipped the filter in place. Sabrina couldn't help but stare at what seemed to be a younger version of her Aunt Zee.

"Sweetheart, close your mouth or you'll catch locusts." Lucinda warned with a roll of her icy blue eyes. "Would you like to tell me why you teleported me from my beautiful apartment in Las Vegas to… again where the Heaven am I?"

"My name is Sabrina Spellman. My father was Edward Spellman, High-

"High Priest of the Church of , I'm familiar. He was my uncle. " Luci interrupted. "Wait, did you bring me to Greendale?"

"Yeah, I needed your help with a spell."

Lucinda suddenly grew tense, taking another long drag of her cigarette.

"I promised myself I would never come back to this Satan-forsaken town," She exhaled. "Surely there's someone else you can call on?"

"The spell requires five witches from the same bloodline." Sabrina explained. "It's the only spell strong enough to protect us from anything short of the Dark Lord Himself and you're the closest relative I could find."

Lucinda sighed, smoke escaping her lips.

"Do you think you can help with the spell?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh the spell will be easy peasy." Lucinda chuckled. "It's my mother I'm not sure about."

"What happened between you two?" Sabrina sat next to her cousin. "Auntie Zee's never even mentioned you."

"So I'm guessing she doesn't know you called on me. " Sabrina nodded and Lucinda joined her as she began to understand.

"To give you the short version, I was an arrogant young witch. I thought I knew how to deal with the Dark Lord despite my mother's warnings and now my debt to Him is set to minimum payments."

"Can I hear the long version?" Sabrina prodded.

"Maybe tomorrow." Lucinda winked. "I'm going to pop back home for a minute to grab a few things and I'll be back before the witching hour."

And as soon as she said the teleportation spell, she was gone.

At that moment, there was a knock on Sabrina's bedroom door.

"Come in!" She called.

"Is everything alright in here?" Aunt Zelda stepped inside. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just Salem." Sabrina shrugged as her familiar jumped up on the bed.

"Okay," Zelda nodded, though still suspicious of the young witch. "Don't stay up too late."

"Got it, Aunt Zee." Sabrina nodded.

Sabrina fell back on the bed as she let out a deep breath, relieved that Lucinda left when she did. She prayed to Satan that the reunion between her cousin and her aunt would go smoothly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Moments after Zelda had left, Lucinda walked out of Sabrina's closet. She had changed out of her robe and gown and into a simple, long sleeved black mini dress and stilettos. She had let her hair down and her curls were now pinned back and away from her face. She had a suitcase in one hand, a cigarette in the other. The resemblance between Lucinda and Zelda was even clearer now. It was easy to see that Luci never let go of what her mother taught her.

"Is it safe?" Luci whispered. Sabrina nodded. "Good. Now tell me, what are we up against?"

Sabrina began to explain the dark forces that had been thrown at them when suddenly they heard a crash come from downstairs. The two young witches rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs to see where the noise had come from.

They heard glass shatter and a growl coming from the kitchen. Lucinda and Sabrina burst into the kitchen and were faced with a Wendigo.

The beast immediately charged at the pair and Lucinda teleported them outside to the yard.

"We need to get it out here with us before it finds anyone else in the house." Lucinda explained.

She pulled a small knife from her garter and sliced her palm, hoping the smell of blood would attract the beast toward them.

"What do we do when it comes back?" Sabrina asked. "Is there a banishing spell or-"

"Just old fashioned defense magic." Lucinda replied as she saw the creature coming back toward them. "Give it all you got."

Sabrina and Lucinda began throwing every defense spell they had, anything to wear it down. The Wendigo was too strong though. The two of them were enough to keep it at bay but they would need help to fully kill it.

It wasn't long before the other Spellmans were running out to the yard. At the sound of their footsteps the beast turned and Lucinda took advantage of the moment. She pulled her silver dagger out once more and pounced on its back, stabbing it in the shoulders before one final swipe across its throat. The Wendigo screeched in pain as it tried to throw Luci off its back, turning back and forth.

The other three Spellmans were still throwing spells at the beast and, in turn, at Lucinda.

"Stop!" Sabrina commanded, realizing that her cousin was now receiving every blow aimed at the Wendigo. "You have to stop!!!"

Ambrose and the aunts halted their attacks and the beast fell forward. As it hit the ground Lucinda rolled off its back and onto the lawn, grimacing in pain as she did her best to keep from screaming. Sabrina rushed to her side and the other Spellmans followed suit.

"Who else is here?" Ambrose asked, unable to recognize her face in the dark.

They approached Sabrina, who was cradling Lucinda's head in her lap. She tried to wipe some of the mud and grass from Luci's face.

"Lucinda?" Zelda gasped.

"Hello, Mother." Luci smirked weakly between labored breaths.

Before anymore explanation could be given, Luci's eyes began to close and her body went limp.

The family carried Lucinda inside and Hilda began searching for the proper remedies for the injuries she had sustained. Ambrose went to dispose of the monster's corpse while Sabrina stayed with Luci, cleaning her face and hands with a damp cloth. Aunt Zelda, Sabrina noticed, was nowhere in sight.

Zelda was on the back patio, smoking a cigarette, desperately trying to keep it together. Her daughter had left Greendale decades ago without so much as a goodbye and suddenly she shows up in the middle of the night fighting a monster with Sabrina? For a moment she wondered how this could have happened but soon remembered her exchange with Sabrina in the library. Of course that girl went looking for other Spellmans to call on instead of just finding another spell to use.

She had no idea how she was going to explain herself to Sabrina or what she would say to her daughter when she woke up. If she woke up.

No, Zelda refused to think like that. Of course Lucinda would wake up. Hilda would find a remedy and she'd be right as rain by morning.

"So the prodigal daughter returned." Ambrose sighed, wiping his hands off on his pants as he sat next to his aunt.

"It appears so." Zelda replied, taking another puff from her cigarette.

"Do you want to talk about it? You must be feeling a lot of emotions right now."

Zelda gave a stern look at her nephew who responded with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He (half) joked.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Zelda admitted. "After she left I spent years praying that the Dark Lord would send her back to me; that she would get bored with this desire to explore the mortal world. Then a couple of decades go by and I finally accepted that she had left for good. And now, here she is."

"Isn't that the important part? She's here now." The warlock pointed out. "Maybe this is your chance to patch things up, especially given that awful fight you two had before she left."

Zelda didn't want to think about that night. It had replayed in her head hundreds of times, each time she wished she could change it.

"Let's see what Hilda's brewed up for her." Zelda suggested, changing the subject as she blinked back the tears in her eyes.

The pair went inside and Ambrose went to the kitchen to see if Hilda needed assistance. Zelda went to the living room to find Sabrina keeping watch over Lucinda with Salem in her lap.

"I told you to find a different spell." Zelda reminded her niece.

"Why didn't you ever say anything about Lucinda?" Sabrina redirected the conversation. She wasn't going to let Aunt Zelda avoid the question.

Zelda sighed, too emotionally drained to spar with Sabrina.

"It's complicated." Zelda answered. "We can all talk about it in the morning but, for now, you need to go back to bed. You've obviously had an eventful night."

Sabrina hesitated to get up, her arms crossed defiantly. Zelda raised a warning eyebrow and Sabrina relented.

"Fine." She agreed begrudgingly. "But tomorrow I want to know everything."

After the youngest Spellman went upstairs, Zelda walked over to where her daughter laid on the sofa. She gently raised her head and took a seat, carefully resting Lucinda's head back down in her lap. Zelda ran her hand over her daughter's hair and gently caressed her cheek.

Maybe Ambrose was right. Maybe it didn't really matter _why _she had come back. All Zelda knew was that she was grateful to have her daughter back, even if only for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long until Hilda entered the sitting room, taking a moment to look at her sister and niece. Apart from Sabrina, Lucinda was one of the only people that got Zelda to show her softer side.

"Are you just going to stand there or did you find something to help her?" Zelda asked, never looking away from her daughter.

"Oh, right," Hilda nodded, remembering why she had entered the room in the first place. "So I brewed up this detoxification balm and soaked these bandages in it. We'll wrap them around the soles of her feet, her palms and her forehead. They should draw out the negative energies she contracted."

The sisters applied the bandages, taking extra care with the palm she had sliced open during the attack.

"I still can't believe how quickly it all happened." Hilda said. "Sabrina said Luci was the one who jumped into action, that she just knew how to kill the creature. She was always quick on her feet."

"One might say impulsive," Zelda added. "I mean, she threw herself right into the line of fire for Satan's sake."

"She was protecting her family." Hilda clarified. "I never understood why you were so hard on her, Zelds. The only thing she ever wanted more than to please the Dark Lord was to make you proud."

"I just wanted the best for her." Zelda explained. "Maybe I was hard on her, but the life of a witch isn't an easy one. She needed to learn that early on."

"Well I think it's safe to say that she turned out all right." Hilda added. "Come on, let's try to get some sleep. She'll still be here in the morning."

Zelda hesitated to leave Lucinda, but she knew her sister was right.

Lucinda awoke just before sunrise. Her body ached but overall she felt better. She peeled back one of the bandages on her palm and found it stained black from the energies it had absorbed. She removed the bandages and slowly got up from the sofa. She listened to the silence in the house as she tip toed around. Not much had changed since she had left, save for a few renovations and modifications here and there.

She gazed at the family pictures on the mantle and the walls. Not a single one of her. It was as if she hadn't existed there at all. To be fair, she remembered that she had been gone for over 50 years. She understood that it was probably too painful for her mother to be reminded of her greatest failure everyday.

Lucinda began to gather her things and made her way to the front door. _Coming back was a mistake_, she thought to herself. She didn't want to face her mother's disappointment again.

"Where are you going?" Luci heard a whisper behind her. It was Ambrose. "You can't just run away again. You just came back."

"I didn't _come _back. I was _called_ back." Lucinda clarified as she turned around and rolled her eyes at her cousin. "I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Yes you are, Luci." Ambrose insisted as he descended the stairs toward his cousin. "You're a Spellman, you'll always be a Spellman."

Lucinda was quiet, not sure of how to respond.

"How about instead of leaving, we just go up to the roof and smoke this." Ambrose suggested, pulling a joint from his robe. "Just like old times."

"Okay," Lucinda chuckled.

The pair went upstairs to Ambrose's attic and out the window that led to a landing on top of the house. They had spent a lot of late nights out there watching the stars as Ambrose told his cousin stories of his travels around the world. Now it was Luci's turn to share her stories.

"When I left I went to New York. I lived in the city for a while, I got to go to the first Woodstock festival." Luci smiled, remembering that summer. "From there I went all over really. I traveled through Europe and India. I came back to the States and went West. I lived in Chicago and Seattle. I spent some time in Los Angeles until, eventually, the Dark Lord told me I was to stay in Sin City."

"What a cliché." Ambrose laughed. "Why'd he make you stay there?"

"I found a small coven that was just starting out." Luci explained. "They had no order, no structure to their church. They were a ragtag group of witches. Some of them were orphans or were excommunicated from their own coven. I was the only one in the group who had been raised in a good, Satanic home. So I taught them how to become an actual coven."

"So, you were their High Priestess?" Ambrose asked, impressed that the Dark Lord had chosen his cousin for such a position.

"Only in responsibility, never in title." Lucinda sighed. "When we had our church desecrated and were made an official coven in the Church, they appointed a warlock to be High Priest."

"Damn."

"Yeah," Luci nodded. "Of course he had no idea what he was doing and I had to hold his hand the whole way. I was doing most of his work with no credit and eventually I left. I made a deal with the Dark Lord that I would still perform devotions for him, but I would never bow before a lesser witch."

"Wow," Ambrose nodded. "Way to go, cous."

"It's not that great." Luci continued. "Of course, after I left, the church fell a part and I was blamed for it. The only person who stayed on my side was Winnie."

"Does my cousin have a special witch in her life?" Ambrose asked, pleasantly surprised.

"She's pretty great." Luci blushed. "We decided to follow the Path of Night on our own together. I just might love her."

"Aw, little Luci Spellman is in love!" Ambrose teased, his voice getting louder.

"Shhh, you're gonna wake everyone up!" Luci chuckled as she smacked her cousin.

"Don't worry love," Aunt Hilda's cheerful face popped out the window. "We're already awake. Are you hungry? I made scones for breakfast."

"That sounds great, Auntie, thank you." Lucinda smiled.

As much as she hated to admit it, it was kind of nice to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ambrose and Lucinda climbed back through the window and made their way down to the kitchen. Hilda greeted each of them with a warm hug and a scone. Sabrina was already at the table eating her breakfast. Zelda was in her usual seat at the table, her face covered by the tall newspaper she read every morning with the smoke from her cigarette streaming upward over the edge. Lucinda paused for a moment, struck by a feeling of melancholy as she recalled seeing her mother in the same place every morning of her childhood. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Lucinda sat down across from Zelda and took a sip of coffee before lighting a cigarette of her own. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"So are we going to talk about this?" Sabrina asked. "Because I have so many questions."

"What do you want to know?" Lucinda replied warmly while Zelda continued to hide behind her paper.

"Well I guess the first question I have is," Sabrina began hesitantly as she glanced at Aunt Zee. "Why did you leave Greendale?"

"Right, I promised you the long version of that story." Lucinda remembered. "I don't know, really. I just had this desire to see what else was out there. I grew up hearing Ambrose talk about all the adventures he had and I wanted that, too. I prayed for years that the Dark Lord would show me a purpose outside of Greendale and on my 21st birthday, he delivered."

Zelda continued staring at her newspaper, though she wasn't reading anymore. She listened to her daughter's side of the story.

"He told me that he would help me travel the world," Lucinda continued. "In exchange for performing devotions for him. It seemed like an easy decision since I had spent my entire life devoted to Him. At first it seemed like I was doing the right thing."

"What kind of devotions did you have to do?" Ambrose piped in. Lucinda took a deep breath as she recalled the things she had done.

"It started with me using my magic to pick pockets on Madison Avenue." She explained. "Before I knew it, I was in the bar at the Plaza and the Dark Lord told me to start flirting with the man that had sat down next to me. I had seen him take off his wedding ring as he was walking in, so I figured I had an idea where it was going. Normally, with guys like that, I would get them drunk and they would take me back to their rooms and I would cast a sleeping spell on them so I could steal their valuables and leave. But this time...the Dark Lord told me to kill him."

The room was silent and Zelda's newspaper finally came down.

"I found out later that he had been abusing his wife and had killed his mistress." Lucinda continued. "But, at the time, I just had to trust that the Dark Lord knew best. I became a sort of feminist vigilante. I rioted at Stonewall, I protested the Vietnam war, I got to fight for change. And along the way I killed rapists and child molesters. But just because I was able to justify it, didn't make killing them any easier and it took a toll on me. I think that's why I was led to Las Vegas, so that I could redirect my devotion to helping others serve the Dark Lord."

"And you became High Priestess." Ambrose added.

"You what?" Zelda interjected.

"I helped form the Church of the Valley of Death in Las Vegas." Lucinda clarified. "But I wasn't ever officially High Priestess."

"Circling back to the feminist vigilante bit," Sabrina spoke up. "How many people did you kill?"

"I don't know," Lucinda sighed. "I think it stopped at thirteen, and this was all over the course of , like, fifteen years. So, it wasn't like I was just killing people left and right. And, you know, since then I've settled down. I still live in Las Vegas-"

"With her girlfriend." Ambrose chimed in again.

"With my girlfriend, Winnie." Lucinda added as she rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "And now I'm here. So, I think that catches us up."

"How long have you guys been together?" Sabrina asked.

"Coming up on twenty years." Luci answered before taking another sip of coffee.

"Wait, you've been together twenty years and you haven't put a ring on it?" Ambrose asked with amusement. "Why haven't you gotten married already?"

"Call me old fashioned," Lucinda sighed, turning back to face Zelda. "But I always dreamed of my mother giving me away on my wedding day."

Tears began to well up in Zelda's eyes.

"I'd love for you to meet her sometime." Luci placed her hand on top of her mother's, trying not to cry herself.

"Let's take a walk." Zelda finally managed to say after regaining her composure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lucinda followed Zelda out the back door and toward the woods. They walked along the trail silently for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," Zelda finally said as they continued onward. Lucinda nearly tripped over a branch at the sound of her mother's apology as she never imagined she would actually hear it out loud. "I've always regretted the way things ended the night you left."

Lucinda remembered that night. It had replayed over and over in her head countless times, just as it had for Zelda.

**_1969_**

_Lucinda walked through the woods to the spot where her dark baptism had taken place five years before. In just a few minutes, the clock would strike midnight and she would officially be 21. Unlike her mortal peers, the birthday wasn't much of a milestone given the fact that most young witches began drinking in their teen years. But in the five years since signing her name in the Book of the Beast, Lucinda began to long for a more meaningful way to serve the Dark Lord. She had excelled during her time at the Academy of Unseen Arts, spending countless hours outside of her classes studying the unholy scriptures with her Uncle Edward and practicing spells with her mother. She felt her talents were being wasted in Greendale. How could she possibly reach her fullest potential when she was trapped in a tiny mining town? _

_She set out candles and arranged them in a circle before sitting in the center of it. _

_"Dark Lord," She prayed. "I ask for your guidance as I continue down the Path of Night. Please give me the clarity to see your purpose for my life in serving you. I wish to use the gifts you have graciously granted me in order to carry out your will on earth. I pray that the Path of Night will lead me out of Greendale so that I may see what the rest of the world has to offer." _

_Lucinda then blew out each of the candles one by one and sat in the darkness for a moment. She looked at her watch as the hands lined up at midnight. Suddenly she heard the loud thump of hoofs on the dirt. The air smelled of sulfur and she felt the Dark Lord's hot breath on her neck. Lucinda froze, unable to move at the thought of her master behind her. Her mouth went dry and her body began to shake ever so slightly. _

_"My child," His gruff voice whispered. "You have devoted yourself to me and for that you shall be rewarded. In exchange for your continued and unwavering devotions, I will show you the life you have dreamt of. Pack your bags and be at the train station before the witching hour is over."_

_Just as quickly as he appeared he vanished. Lucinda gasped for air, realizing she had been holding her breath the whole time. She raced back home and bounded up the stairs to her bedroom, passing her mother, aunt, and uncle in the sitting room. The three Spellman siblings exchanged a look of confusion. _

_Zelda followed her daughter upstairs. Meanwhile, Lucinda had already pulled a suitcase from her closet and had begun rifling through her drawers. _

_"What in Satan's name is going on?" Zelda asked as she stood at her daughter's doorway. Lucinda looked up, her eyes wide and almost panicked. _

_"I have to go," She said, returning to her closet and yanking clothes off of the hangers. "I have to get out of Greendale right now."_

_"Baby, what is the matter with you?" Zelda walked toward her daughter and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. Lucinda paused her rushed packing for a moment and looked into her mother's eyes. She could see the worry on her face. There were few people Lucinda could honestly say that she loved in this world and her mother was at the top of the list. She had been her best friend, her mentor, her confidante. But Luci knew that she had to do what the Dark Lord asked of her. _

_"The Dark Lord is sending me away." She explained as she resumed throwing clothes in the suitcases. _

_"What do you mean He's sending you away?" Zelda asked. "Where?"_

_"I don't know yet." Lucinda shrugged."I didn't have time to ask. He just showed up and told me to go to the train station."_

_"The Dark Lord visited you?" Zelda asked once more. The more answers she got the more confused she was. Just a few hours ago they were planning Lucinda's birthday party and now she was running off to the train station? None of it made sense. _

_Lucinda wasn't paying attention to her mother anymore as she sat on her suitcase to force it closed. _

_"Clio!" Lucinda called for her familiar, a hedgehog. "There you are!"_

_The hedgehog scampered toward Lucinda from the pile of pillows on the bed. Luci scooped her up and put her in her travel carrier. She picked up her suitcase and headed for the door before Zelda stepped in front of her. _

_"Mother, please, don't do this." Lucinda begged. "I don't have time to explain but I have to go now."_

_"You will do no such thing." Zelda said firmly as she crossed her arms in front of her. _

_"Yes, I will." Lucinda responded before pushing past her mother and heading down the hallway. Zelda chased after her, beginning to panic at the thought of her daughter wandering into the mortal world alone. _

_"Luci, it isn't safe for witches out there." Zelda warned as she continued to follow her down the stairs. "You heard what they're doing in the South, burning crosses in people's yards. And those people are human! Imagine if one of those hooded monsters found out what you are, you would be burned at the stake!"_

_Lucinda stopped for a moment. She remembered reading about it in the paper. She had always been warned that it was safer for witches to stay together in covens so as to be protected from witch hunters. But, if mortals were so weak why should she be afraid of them?_

_"I'm not worried about some humans parading about in costumes for their false god." Lucinda spat. "Besides, I trust that the Dark Lord will protect me."_

_"What's going on?" Hilda asked as she, Edward, and Ambrose walked into the front hall as Lucinda began down the stairs. Zelda descended on the opposite staircase hoping to stop her daughter from reaching the door. _

_"The Dark Lord is sending me to do his will." Lucinda briefly explained as she continued down the stairs. "I'll send you a postcard when I get where I'm going."_

_"Where is that exactly?" Edward asked. _

_"I don't know yet but the Dark Lord will show me soon enough." Lucinda checked her watch. "But I have to be at the train station in less than thirty minutes or else I'll never know."_

_"Lucinda Blair Spellman," Zelda shouted as her daughter reached for the doorknob. "So help me Satan if you walk out that door, don't even worry about coming back."_

_They all froze at the ultimatum. Zelda gripped the banister with white knuckles, silently praying that her daughter would turn around. Lucinda paused for a moment and weighed her options. But deep down she knew there was only one. Tears began to well up in her eyes but she squeezed them shut and bowed her head before taking a deep breath. She swallowed back the tears and turned to face Zelda and the rest of her family. _

_"Goodbye, Mother." Lucinda choked out, her voice still cracking as much as she tried to maintain her composure. She addressed the rest of her family. "Goodbye." _

_Lucinda stepped out and closed the door behind her. Zelda felt the air in her lungs vanish and the tears she had fought so hard to keep back began to fall down her face. She ran toward the door, her long robe trailing behind her, and opened it. But Lucinda had already teleported herself to the train station. Zelda fell to her knees and sobs wracked her body. Hilda rushed to her sister's side, her own tears beginning fall. Zelda brushed her sister away and picked herself back up. She said nothing as she retreated back to her bedroom. _

_When Lucinda arrived at the train station, the Dark Lord told her to look in her jacket pocket. It was a one way ticket to New York City, leaving at 1 am. Lucinda boarded the train and found a seat. She was thankful that the train was nearly empty. As soon as she sat down her eyes welled up with tears once more and this time she let them fall. She watched her entire life disappear behind her as the train began moving. There was no going back, the Dark Lord was all she had now. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Present Day**

"I had to do what he asked," Lucinda explained. "He answered my prayer."

"I know, darling." Zelda nodded. "I shouldn't have tried to keep you from performing his will. You were just doing what I had been teaching you your whole life."

"I wanted to come back so many times." Luci closed her eyes to keep her tears from spilling over. "When I heard what happened to Edward I was gutted."

"He loved you so much." Zelda said, pulling Lucinda close. "He would be so proud of the witch you've become. I know I am."

"Thank you." Luci smiled softly, looking up at her mother. "You know, I should probably contact Winnie. Sabrina whisked me away so quickly I didn't have a chance to let her know that I was leaving."

"She's welcome to stay here if she'd like." Zelda offered.

"I'll let her know." Luci nodded as they made their way back to the house.

Lucinda went to the hall mirror and opened a line of communication back to their home across the country.

"Where the heaven did you go?" Winnie answered frantically. "I got home and you were just gone, and poor Clio..."

"I know, I'm so sorry darling." Lucinda began. "I got caught up in some family affairs."

"Family?" Winnie asked. "No wonder it was unexpected."

"I'll explain when you get here," Lucinda said. "And be sure to bring Clio with you, I can't believe I forgot her."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few hours." Winnie nodded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lucinda responded.

And just like that, the image of Winnie was replaced again with Luci's own reflection. She went back to the sitting room and found Sabrina and Zelda looking through spellbooks.

"This is the protection spell I was telling you about," Sabrina pointed to the page as she handed the spellbook to Lucinda. "I think we almost have everything we need."

Lucinda read through the spell, furrowing her brow as she tried to discern a translation.

"And this is dependent specifically on bloodline?" Lucinda clarified.

"Yes," Sabrina nodded. "We'll each need to contribute blood to the candle mixture and potion in order to seal the binding."

"I hate to break it to you," Luci sighed. "But my blood won't do you any good."

"Why not?" Zelda asked.

"Mother, please, I know that I'm adopted." Lucinda sat down and placed the book on the coffee table. "During my harrowing at the Academy some of the older students told me that I wasn't really a Spellman because I had been found in the woods. I knew they were just trying to upset me so I went to Father Malcolm and he told me it was true. I had been found in the Greendale woods and you intended to raise me as your own. He ended up punishing those girls because he said you never wanted me to find out. I figured it was easier to let you think I still didn't know. Not that it really matters, it just means I can't help with this particular spell."

"I told him not to tell you because it wasn't true." Zelda smirked.

"What?" Lucinda asked. "Why would you tell the coven I was adopted if I wasn't?"

"Because I wasn't particularly proud of the circumstances of your conception." Zelda shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You were conceived during a Lupercalia festival and...there was no way of knowing exactly who your father was."

"Come again?" Lucinda asked, slightly amused at the horrified look on Sabrina's face.

"I'm gonna see if Aunt Hilda needs help in the kitchen." She said, scooping the spell book up to take with her.

As Sabrina left the room Lucinda moved to sit closer to Zelda.

"Continue," Lucinda prompted.

"Believe it or not your mother was young once, too." Zelda smirked. "I knew how it would look to the coven if they found out that I had gotten pregnant out of wedlock and I didn't want you to live with the label of being a bastard. So, I concealed my pregnancy with glamours and after you were born I waited a few days before announcing that I had adopted an orphan found in the woods. But I never wanted you to doubt that the Spellman name was your birthright. So I figured if I could keep the coven from knowing that you were a Lupercalia baby and keep you from knowing that everyone thought you were adopted that we could just move on from it."

"Wow," Lucinda chuckled. "So I spent most of my adult life thinking I was adopted when I wasn't."

"I guess I should have clued you in at some point to avoid that kind of confusion." Zelda admitted. "But, yes. You are a Spellman through and through.

"Nevermind Sabrina!" Luci called into the next room. "The spell is back on!"

Sabrina returned with jars of various herbs and elements in her arms.

"Great," She smiled. "I think I got everything we need to get started. I'll warn you, this spell is pretty involved and it may take us a couple of tries for it to stick. So we should go ahead and get started to make sure it's solid by nightfall."

"Yes ma'am." Lucinda smirked, impressed with her young cousin's leadership qualities. "So how is this supposed to work?"

First, they would have to make a candle that would be placed in the center of the pentagram that they would form while performing the spell. The candle would need to include protective elements in addition to a drop of blood from each member of the Spellman family. The process of making the candle took up multiple pages in the spellbook on its own.

Hilda stirred wax on the stove as they measured out the ingredients needed. Sabrina closed her eyes as she held her hand over the boiling pot and Lucinda pricked her finger with a silver needle. She squeezed three drops of blood into the pot before covering the spot with a cotton swab.

"All done." Lucinda told her. She then pricked her own finger as well Zelda, Hilda, and Ambrose's fingers. They moved on to the next part of the spell while Hilda finished making the candle.

"Next, we have to scrub all window sills and door frames with salt water." Sabrina read through the spell book.

"Is that really necessary?" Lucinda asked. "The salt is going to wreck the hardwood."

Zelda smirked to herself, proud that her daughter remembered the lessons she had been taught.

"A small price to pay," Zelda patted Lucinda's back. "We'll start up front."

They rolled back the carpet and pulled back the curtains, Sabrina put a record on to make the scrubbing feel less like housework. Just as Lucinda went to open the front door and begin scrubbing there was a knock on the other side. Lucinda opened the door to see Winnie with a suitcase in her hand and the cages for their respective familiars sitting behind her. Winnie dropped her suitcase with a loud thud as she threw her arms around Lucinda's neck. Lucinda wrapped her arms around Winnie's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Don't do that to me again," Winnie warned. "I was so worried something had happened to you."

"I know, I'm sorry." Lucinda nodded, pulling back a bit to look at Winnie's face as she brushed a strand of hair back. "Thanks for coming."

"How's everything been?" Winnie asked as her hands dropped from Lucinda's neck to her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"Surprisingly well, actually. Beside the fact that apparently someone is sending evil spirits to torment my family. That's why I left so quickly. My cousin called for me and before I had a chance to call back home and let you know what was happening there was a wendigo-"

"Satan in Hell, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lucinda assured. "But in order to put a stop to it for good there's a spell we have to perform that requires five member of the same family. Which is why Sabrina called me, they were one person short."

Winnie looked past Lucinda and into the foyer.

"So this is where you grew up?" She asked as she picked her suitcase back up. Lucinda picked up the carriers holding Clio and Winnie's guinea pig Oliver.

"This is it," Lucinda smiled, leading the way back inside.

Zelda turned down the volume on the music dried her hands on a towel.

"You must be Winnie," She smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Lucinda's mother, Zelda."

"Nice to meet you." Winnie shook Zelda's hand.

"And this is Sabrina," Lucinda gestured toward her cousin. "Hilda's probably in the kitchen making lunch and I think Ambrose is in the morgue."

"Morgue?" Winnie asked.

"Spellman Family Mortuary," Zelda explained. "Our family business. Here, let me show you to Lucinda's old room. Sabrina and Lucinda, keep scrubbing. We've got a lot of entrances to cover."

Lucinda and Sabrina continued the process of preparing the house for the spell.

"You know, when Luci said she was visiting family I was kind of surprised." Winnie mentioned as she looked around at the antique decor. "She's never really talked about you guys much."

"I'm afraid we had a falling out many years ago," Zelda sighed as approached Lucinda's bedroom. She had done her best to avoid going in there since she left, though she knew Hilda had gone in to clean from time to time in case Lucinda ever came back. She opened the door and was glad to see that it was almost exactly as she remembered. "But I think we're working things out."

"I'm glad to hear that." Winnie smiled. "It would be nice for us to have some family to visit during the solstice."

"What about your family?" Zelda asked.

"They were killed by witch hunters when I was a girl." Winnie answered, setting her suitcase on the bed. "I was taken in by a hippie commune but I still wasn't able to practice in the open. I was terrified that someone would find out and kill me like they did my parents."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Zelda apologized.

"Lucinda basically taught me everything I know." Winnie said. "Though, seeing how devout you are in your unholy practices, it's no wonder she knows so much."

"That's very kind." Zelda responded. "And you two are welcome here anytime you like."

"Mother!" Lucinda called up the stairs. "Where do you keep the mugwort?"

"There should be some in the kitchen," Zelda called back, poking her head into the hallway. "Ask Hilda!"

"I guess we should get back down there," Winnie suggested.

"Yes, if we want to have this completed by nightfall." Zelda agreed. "I would hate for you to have to help ward off a demon on your first night in Greendale."


End file.
